Ellis Barron (1600-1676)
}} Ellis and his first wife Grace originated in Waterford, Ireland and came to New England sometime in 1630s. Vital Statistics: *1600-1610 : Birth in or near Waterford, Ireland *1630 : Marriage to Grace Barron (1605-1650) - She dies sometime before his 2nd marriage in 1653 - all children of Ellis are with the first wife. *1630s : Trip to New England - They settled in Watertown, Massachusetts Colony *1639 : First Inventory in New England listing Ellis *1641-Jun-02 : Ellis becomes Freeman *1653-Dec-14 : 2nd Marriage to Hannah Hammond (1616-1685) in Watertown. No known children *1676-Oct-30 : Death at Groton, Middlesex Co, Massachusetts Colony Biography Migration to America It is believed that Ellis came from Ireland and is descendant of the Fitzgerald family of barons there. It isn't known exactly when Ellis arrived in New England only that it was sometime in the 1630's. By 1639 he had settled in Watertown when the first of several inventories was made of his estate. Watertown Founders Monument He is listed on Watertown Founders Monument, commemorating the first settlers of Watertown, Massachusetts. The town was first known as Saltonstall Plantation, one of the earliest of the Massachusetts Bay Colony settlements. Founded in early 1630 by a group of settlers led by Richard Saltonstall and George Phillips, it was officially incorporated that same year. The alternate spelling "Waterton" is seen in some early documents. James Cutler (1605-1694) in 1635 received a town lot in Watertown. It contained eight acres, bounded east by Thomas Boylston (1614-1653), west and north by a Common Street and Pond Road and on south be lot of Ellis Barron (1600-1676). Watertown Occupations Ellis Barron may have practiced as a barber in his lifetime for in the inventory of his estate were itemized "Barbers Instrumts, & Instrumts to draw teeth" valued at 7s., and among his books were those detailing the art of "Phisick".p.200 In Watertown in the year 1639 the first of several inventories was made of the grants and possessions in the town. Ellis Barron owned a home lot of about 10 acres.He was still possessed of the same property in the third inventory of about 1646.p31. Ellis was made freeman in Watertown on 2 June 1641.3/17 During his lifetime Ellis Barron held a number of positions in the town; Constable 1658,p52, Selectman 1668, and 1673,pp.90, 112. On the date of 7 Nov. 1670 the Watertown town records have this entry, "It was agreed that Brother Barron shall take a new inventory of the estate of the town".p.102 King Philip's War King Philip's War (1675-1678) --one of America's first and costliest wars--began in 1675 as an Indian raid on several farms in Plymouth Colony, but quickly escalated into a full-scale war engulfing all of southern New England. Woodcock's Garrison is located in North Attleborogh, Massachusets was used extensively by English militia from 1675-1676. The settlement was attacked during King Philip's War, with two killed and one home burned, but the garrison house which Woodcock had built survived the attack. This battle predates the duty roster of 24 Aug 1676 listing Ellis Barron and his son. His son, Ellis Jr, married the widow of a settler that was killed by indians in King Philip's War (see below). The name Ellis Barron shows twice on the Aug 24 1676 list of soldiers recruited from MauldenTown to fight in King Philip's war with the Garrison at Woodcock's. * Ellis Barron 00 16 02 * Ellis Barron 02 02 04 Source: Soldiers in King Philip's War: Containing Lists of the Soldiers of ... By George Madison Bodge (1891) Death and Will of Ellis Barron Ellis's will was dated 26 Oct. 1676. He died four days later. His will proved less than two months afterward on the 19th of December. Ellis named his wife in his will but none of his daughters. Of his children mentioning only his three eldest sons. He also named a grand daughter Elizabeth Barron the daughter of Ellis Jr. Ellis's wife Hannah, as agreed at the time of their marriage was to return to her houses and property which she owned prior to their marriage.p197 Also in the Will of Ellis Barron was mentioned a male negro servant. This man was actually a slave and as such was itemized as property on the inventory of Barron's estate as "1. Negro" at twenty pounds.p.200 This slave was given to his wife Hannah and in her Will of 18 Aug. 1683 she identifies him as "my negro Shippio".6 Marriage and Children Ellis was probably born between 1600 to 1610, and died on 30 Oct 1676 at Groton, Middlesex Co., MA.(11/V.1, p.4) 1st Marriage: Grace He married (1) GRACE (_____) about 1630.2 Grace died before Dec 1653. #'Ellis Barron Jr. (1625-?)' married (1) Hannah Hawkins on 14 Dec 1653 in Watertown, Middlesex Co., MA.p.16 She was born on 10 Jun 1637p.4 and died in Groton, Middlesex Co., MA on 3 Jan 1673/74. Ellis Jr. married (2) Lydia Prescott She was born on 15 Aug 1641 in Watertown the daughter of JOHN PRESCOTT 'and 'MARY PLATT-GAWKROGER, the widow of Jonas Fairbanks whom she had married on 28 May 1658 in Lancaster, Worcester Co., MA. Jonas was born in Dedham and was killed by Indians during King Phillip's war on 10 Feb 1675/76 at Lancaster. See also Story of Ellis, Jr. #'Mary Barron (1628-1715)' died in Watertown on 13 Feb 1715/16.p.57 She married Daniel Warren on 10 Dec 1650 in Watertown[p.15 He was born about 1627 and died after 1699. He was the son of John Warren, The Immigrant 1585 and Margaret Bayly of Watertown. #'Susanna Barron (1634-1673)' married Stephan Randall in Watertown on 13 Dec 1653.p.16 He died on 26 Feb 1707/08 in Watertown.[p.35 #'Hannah Barron (1635-1680)' - married Simon Coolidge in 1658 in Watertown, MA #'John Barron (1636-1693)' died in Groton, Middlesex Co., MA on 1 Jan 1693. He married Elizabeth Hunt. #'Sarah Barron (1637-1640)' was born in Watertown, Middlesex Co., MA on 24 Jul 1640.p.8 She married Phesant Estwick. #'Moses Barron (1643-1699)' was born on 1 March 1643 in Watertown, Middlesex Co., MA.p.10 and died on 25 Apr 1699 in Chelmsford, Middlesex Co., MA. He married Mary Learned. 2nd Marriage: Hannah Hammond Ellis married (2) Hannah or Anne Hammond on 14 Dec 16535 in Watertown. It was the second marriage for both. She was baptized at Lavenham, Suffolkshire, Eng. on 14 Jul 1616 and died on 1 Sep 1685 in Watertown. She was the daughter of [http://members.tripod.com/~Troutwind/hammond.html WILLIAM HAMMOND] and ELIZABETH PAINE. She had married (1) Timothy Hawkins.3 Both of Hannah's marriages are addressed in a receipt of 1 Apr 1673 given by Benjamin Garfield of Watertown to "Eliz (Ellis) Barron my father in law". The receipt was for that portion left to his wife, Mehitable (Hawkins) Garfield. Specifically, "left hir of the estate of Timothy Hawkins Deced, her father."pp.135-36 Irish Heritage Ellis Barron was of the FAMILY OF PALATINE BARONS, of Burnchurch in the County of Waterford, Ireland. Maurice Fitzgerald, the first KNIGHT OF KERRY, known as the "Black Knight" was the common ancestor of the Fitzgeralds of Alloone in County Kildare, now extinct, and those of Cloyne, Imokelly and Gurteens. The last branch of the Fitzgeralds were the "BARRONS OF BURNCHURCH". They retained a station of rank and influence in Kilkenny. The Irish Barrons are descendants of the Barrons of Burnchurch. The patronymic name of the Barons of this church was Fitzgerald. This branch changed its name to Baron because their Fitzgerald family was being exterminated. The surname Fitzgerald is one of the two great surnames resulting from the Anglo-Norman conquest, when the name came to Ireland in 1170. The name originated in Wales. The family had two main divisions: Desmond, with titles Knight of Kerry and Knight of Glin: in Leinster, Earls of Kildare and Dukes of Leinster. The grandparents of Ellis Barron are Richard Fitzgerald and Ismay Browne. One source you may enjoy reading is HISTORY AND GENEALOGY OF THE WARREN FAMILY by Rev. Thomas Warren, 1902 (American Family Antiquity) References: * HISTORY AND GENEALOGY OF THE WARREN FAMILY by Rev. Thomas Warren, 1902 (American Family Antiquity) *http://troutwind.tripod.com/barron.html * Soldiers in King Philip's War: Containing Lists of the Soldiers of ... By George Madison Bodge * Ellis Barron 1600 List of Famous Desendants - * Ellis Barron - disambiguation * Barron in Middlesex County, Massachusetts __SHOWFACTBOX__ Massachusetts Ireland Category:Military participants in King Philip's War‎